One More Time
by Darkname
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is a fourth year slytherin at Hogwarts. He's had his eye set on one Rose Weasley since he first saw her last year, at Kings Cross Station back in first year.. Scorpius has been shot down at every turn by Rose, and slapped a few times in th


Disclaimer – I do not own the rights to any of the cannon characters. J.K. Rowling now and forever more owns those rights.  Before you read any further, don't forget this fic contains spoilers from Deathly Hollows and if you have yet to read it, don't blame me for spoiling it for you. I warned you!

Authors note – I'd like to thank my wonderful beta (insert name here) he/she did an awesome job! Thanks.

_**The Last Chance**_

A one-shot by Darkname

_Rosies P.O.V_

I rolled over and opened my eyes. Lying on my pillow next to my hand was a pale white rose, it's radiant color shining brightly against the dark color of my bedding. I took the rose in my hand, feeling the warmth from the hand of the previous holder. _"Someone just put this rose here…" I thought to myself, _as I sat up, I grabbed my shawl and wrapped it around my shoulders. My room mates were snoring slightly, lying in there beds in a deep sleep. Stumbling to the bathroom I looked at myself in the mirror. "_Eck!"_ I thought to myself. "_I look horrible!" My hair is standing out at odd angles do to frizz, and I have sleepies strewn across the lower parts of my eyes. _ Splashing my face with cool water woke my mind up. My body had that Monday morning feeling, but I was alert which was odd, considering it was Saturday.

Then it struck me, "Today is the first Hogsmeade trip of the term." I said out loud looking at the rose I had dropped on the counter in order to wash my face. _"Scorpius,"_ I thought. _For two years he's been asking me out every chance he got, and for two years, I've been turning him down. I think I've even slapped him a few times…_ Looking at my own reflection again I sighed. _"I don't even know why I bother" _Reaching in my pocket, I pulled out my wand, and swishing it over my head, I was dressed with my hair styled. _"I let my wand do the work and this is what I get! Joy!" _ I looked down at myself. "I can do with the purple top and grey shawl, but the gouaches and pumps need to go." I thought out loud walking to my closet to grab some jeans and boots. With one last glance at the mirror I went down to the common room to meet up with James and Hugo. Lily wasn't yet in her third year so she was staying behind. _James suggested Lily sneak into Hogsmeade with their Dad's old cloak. Lily was not up to the idea. Thank God. _

The three of us walked down to the Great Hall together for breakfast.

"You look beautiful Rosie!" called a voice from behind us. I stopped, letting the boys go on. "Thanks Scorpius," I said once he was next to me. "Going to Hogsmeade today?" He asked. "Well I was planning on it yes," I replied. "Shall we go together then?" He asked hopefully, linking his arm through mine and walked with him half directing, half dragging me towards the castle door.

Together, we walked down to the carriages. _I tried to resist, really. Ok. You caught me! I really like Scorpius. Always have. But, don't let him know yet. I haven't decided if I want to tell him or not. I don't want to give in and seem needy or desperate. Or both! _

At the carriage I let Scorpius open the door and help me in. "_Aren't I just a delicate little flower?" _

Inside the carriage sat a group of sixth year Slytherins. They looked at Scorpius and I, then looked away. They ignored us. _I didn't mind if the Slytherins ignored me. Times have never changed. But Scorpius was a _Malfoy_! Malfoy's don't get ignored… except this one. This Malfoy was a Gryffindor. _I looked over at Scorpius, but being ignored didn't seem to bother him. "My father is very proud of me." He said to no one in particular. Then, turning to me he said, "So, where do you want to go first? The Three Broomsticks? I hear the Shrieking Shack is still standing…" "Actually Scorpius," I said standing up as the carriage came to a stop. "I promised Popsicle that I would visit him at the shop and say hi…" Scorpius beat me to the door. "Shop?" He said stepping out of the carriage. "Uncle George and…" I went to step down from the carriage and he offered me his hand. I took it. "My father's, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Big joke shop chain. George and…" I paused. _I never knew Uncle Fred; he had died seventeen years ago in the War against Voldemort. He died honorably fighting for freedom in the _Last Battle_. Even though I didn't know him, it's still hard to say his name. _"Fred started it nineteen years ago, they were still in school." "Oh yeah. My father told me about them. Great boys," was Scorpius' reply as I headed towards my destination, his arm still linked with mine.

_Scorpius' P.O.V._

"Rosie! It's about time you came to visit your old man. How are you?" Ron, (Mr. Weasley) said hugging his daughter. "I'm fine Pops. Really, you don't need to squeeze so tight!" Ron let go of Rosie. "And whom might this be?" The man asked upon noticing me. "Popsicle… this is my…friend. Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy. He's in my year at school." I shook the Rosie's father's hand. "Pleasure to meet you sir." I said, though it wasn't really. "Slytherin like the rest of your family I suppose…?" Mr. Weasley asked. I shook my head. "No Sir. I'm in Gryffindor. My father's proud, incase you were wondering." I replied confidently, winking at Rosie. "Congratulations," Mr. Weasley said dryly. "Rosie, your uncle wants me to show you some new products we're working on in the back… Scorpius, you can look around. We won't be long." Rosie and Mr. Weasley walked through a curtain and out of site, leaving me to browse the collection of joke items. There's a large variety of things, both jokingly and practical. I bought a shield coat. _Guaranteed to last two weeks or your money back_. Must have receipt and be smaller than the size coat purchased for refund.

_Rosie's P.O.V. _

"Rose Nyphadora Weasley! I do not want you hanging out with that boy! He's a Malfoy! Probably just like his father." My father told me once we were out of earshot of the selling room. _He never believed people could be different then their parents, even though he was. Well… Mother would be on my side, if it came to…" _ "Father, Scorpius isn't like Draco. He's nice and caring and sweet and charming…" I said trying to counter my father's accusation. "Oh yes, I'm sure he is… wait till your mother hears about this. You… with a Malfoy!" Ron rambled off his frustration. "He's a Gryffindor Father." I paused "And he's my…" I stopped again.

_Do I really want to go through with this? Yes! (the little people on my shoulders were back and debating the subject.) We love Scorpius! Lefty said. (Oh yes, I named them Lefty and Righty. Very original..) We do? Righty responsed. "Yes! And we're going to date him. Starting today," Lefty countered. "Well it's about time!" Righty said in a huff._

"And Scorpius is my boyfriend." I stared at my stunned father for a second before leaving the back room. I slowed my walk long enough to grab Scorpius and tell him we're leaving, almost dragging him out of the shop. When we got down the road a bit we stopped and I let Scorpius go. He started to ask why we left in a rush but I shut him up with my famous "Ask and you'll get something else" look. Followed by that look was a scary growl from my stomach. I had skipped breakfast… "Did you not have breakfast?"

The blonde said walking in front of me and facing me. "Thanks to a certain someone, no, I didn't." I responded staring into his beautiful grey eyes. _Like his fathers'. He'd always say. _"Well, let me make it up to you. There's this nice restaurant down Cherry Lane. I hear they have exceptional food there." Scorpius said, standing there waiting for me my response. I myself wasn't quite sure if I wanted to go to a non-public/ semi-private place with him. Lefty and Righty appeared on my shoulder to console me on this decision, however my stomach didn't need convincing for it gave another growl and before I could say anything Scorpius was heading down the street slowly, expecting me to follow. I did. Like a little puppy dog finding its way home.

I caught up to Scorpius quickly and, walking side by side, I slipped my hand into his. _No! He slipped his hand into mine! That's how it happens. He makes the move! _ I could feel Scorpius looking at me sideways, so I looked at him. He smiled and gently squeezed my hand. _Oh no. It's true. I grabbed his hand! (Lefty appears.) "Well its about time you show him you like him!" Righty cuts in with "After all, if you two are dating, he should know that you like him." The two little people laughed and disappeared. _

My thoughts were interrupted by someone calling my name. I wouldn't have noticed though, if Scorpius hadn't stopped. Together we turned around to see my cousin James Potter standing less than ten yards from us, gawking at Scorpius and I holding hands.

"So Thorn," _This was his nickname for me, though I must say, I earned it whole-heartedly. _"I hear you snagged yourself a Malfoy. Nice job." Both I and Scorpius could sense the sarcasm in his voice. I took a step ahead of Scorpius. He didn't know, why should he get involved.

"What's it to you Potty? Jealous because your father's hair isn't working on any of the girls? Well… not any of the good ones anyways? I hear Moaning Myrtle is interesting in her crush's son. My my, if daddy could see you now…" I retorted. Ok. I went to far, but that's what I do. I got that from my father…

"I was just at Uncle Ron's shop. He didn't look to well. Told me about the little squabble you had with him." James was walking, no, strutting, towards us, getting closer and closer with each word.

I reached behind me and stuck my hand in my pocket. James and I have had quarrels like these for years, and since I turned eleven, they got magically better. But when I reached in my pocket, my wand was gone. I looked up and James already had his out, but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at Scorpius whose hand my wand now rest.

"Look, Weasley's gotten herself a body guard!" Potter said, mainly to himself since I was attempting to get my wand back from Scorpius.

Words were thrown back and forth between us three, James finally said the wrong words and Scorpius dropped my wand in shock.

"Thorn, I can't believe you picked a fang for a boyfriend…" Scorpius looked over at me, half smiling, half frowning.

"James, leave." I said, when I recovered my wand.

"Oh no, this is precious. No way I'm leaving." Potter stood his ground.

Still looking at Scorpius I aimed my wand at James. "Aunt Ginny taught me the bat bogey curse Potter, I'm not afraid to use it. Now leave!" I threatened. It was a blank threat, but I was mad. Scorpius wasn't supposed to find out. Not until I told him at breakfast. James walked away, Scorpius shouting something after him about being afraid his younger cousin, but stopped when my wand pointed at him.

"You took my wand!" I said, turning my full attention on Scorpius. He looked a little frightened. I still had my anger face from yelling at James. "Thanks." I said simply. "It could have gotten ugly." My stomach gave a third growl. "Look, can we just have breakfast, I'm starving." Scorpius looked at me and nodded. So we walked down the street to breakfast. His arm around my shoulder, and mine around his waste, some that saw us whispered, others whistled. For two years Hogwarts students have seen up bicker over Scorpius asking me out weekly, sometimes daily, and me reject him every time. Well, they finally saw their fairytale come true. I said yes, (well, not exactly but it has the same concept) to Scorpius Malfoy and together, we are walking, arm in arm, to have breakfast on Cherry Lane. I must say, we look pretty good together, his height, pale skin, and blonde hair contrasting against my shortness, auburn hair, and slightly tanned skin.

When we walked in the restaurant, the host said "Mr. Malfoy, finally. We almost thought you wouldn't show. You're table is ready. Serene shall take you back and take your order." A waitress nodded to us and walked us to a table in back, two candles were burning in the center of the table on either side of a vase.

When we sat down, Scorpius reached into his pocket and pulled out a single pale white rose, "To us," he said, placing the rose in the water and taking my hand gently in his, the boy brought it up to his lips and kissed it. My fingers lay intertwined with his throughout our breakfast. Scorpius picked up the tab and tipped. Once we were outside the door he turned to me and said, "Rosie Nyphadora Weasley, I think I love you." I smiled and pulled him close to me, kissing him long and passionately on the lips.

A/N – I hope you liked it! I felt really inspired to write this one-shot. Please read and review! I really like input on stuff. And maybe who knows, you may get a sequel!


End file.
